


夜行路没有光

by qmqhb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: CP：吴亦凡x黄子韬ABO，AxB，上下两篇，下篇有一点点肉。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：吴亦凡x黄子韬  
> ABO，AxB，上下两篇，下篇有一点点肉。

觥筹交错，吴亦凡试想中的再会场景之一，因此目光相交的时刻他游刃有余地对人点头致意，好像他们只是多年未见的老友——省略掉某些方面，也确实如此。

省略掉的某些方面里包括很久以前吴亦凡手机上的17个未接来电，和更久之前也更加青涩的唇齿纠缠。他们默契地不提未来不提过去，彼此都努力地将其当成一时消遣，无关情感，也没有真情实意。

即便不考虑一切外界因素，单是性别也注定了不可能。男性双A是不被大多数人看好的结合，两方都太强硬，没人甘愿牺牲一点儿来嵌进对方的怀抱，就连信息素都本能地互斥。十九岁的黄子韬还没到性别分化的年龄，不过父母双A几乎钉死了他未来的性别。

若是当时吴亦凡还抱有他或许会分化成Beta的幻想，今日一见也终于该了结了。正装的青年在和人聊天，腰背挺得很直，该是一副强硬态度才对，眼角眉梢却都是笑意，自信温和却丝毫不显弱势。他不再亲昵地挨近对方，也不似从前习惯性带着上扬的尾音，不紧张，不讨好，不排斥——恰到好处的致命的吸引人的态度。似乎聊的投机，三言两语已熟络起来，亲近地互相碰杯。一时间吴亦凡惊异于他将alpha气息隐藏地滴水不漏，他怕什么呢？alpha这个性别本身就够令人骄傲的了，更何况还是娱乐圈这样的地方，无论是被O纠缠还是仅仅闹出绯闻，A都绝不会是吃亏的一方。思索一番后又了然，太久没见了，吴亦凡都快忘记了，他的Tao最反感弯弯绕绕和歪门邪道，硬要在这潭浑水中生出一朵莲。

他的小豹子小心翼翼地将尖锐莽撞的棱角包裹在皮囊里面，在有能力露出利齿后反而选择了更温和却神奇地更有压迫力的微笑，别人看不见他尖利的爪和牙，却从那由上而下压来的气势里知道他有。

 

“撒娇？以前会，现在……现在不会了。”节目上说这话的少年当天回去就被队友们取笑了个够，就连他自己也只讪讪地摸摸鼻子没能反驳。他知晓自己确实不够成熟，逞强般的不再撒娇和强撑的坚忍疏离姿态不等于成熟，他知道。他只是在模仿他22岁的目标。少年心里的Kris哥哥完美如神祗，他们不能在一起，这没关系，至少他能成为像他一样的人。

十九岁的黄子韬只对了一半，他们确实不能在一起，可他也没有变成他。

坚定相信自己会分化成alpha的黄子韬没想到中了个小概率事件，成了最庸常的beta。这给他带来了一点打击，但是没关系，他不依仗这份天生的优势来成功。

 

独自倚在阳台的人缓慢地扬起头扭了下脖颈，然后低头抿一口酒，吞咽时喉结上下滚动。世界浓缩成他的剪影。

吴亦凡走近他，只是有些好奇。

咖啡和茉莉，还有青橘树枝的芳香，酸甜发涩，不带丝毫攻击性，一时间吴亦凡分辨不出这是单纯的香水味还是他有意收敛后的信息素。

他向吴亦凡致以小小的微笑，然后自然地移开视线，盯着手里酒杯。

“里面太多人了，出来透透气。”

有什么不一样了。

他没那么瘦了，头发打理得很好，刘海上撩清爽又英气。眼睛呢，眼睛原来不需要浓重的眼线眼影也足够深邃。只是这双眉眼没有如过去一般黏附在吴亦凡身上。望来的时候瞳仁里温温柔柔地写着四个字，好久不见。  
原来是这里不一样了。

 

他们聊了近况，关于各自最近的行程和商业活动，话题不痛不痒，是与这里的任何一个人都能聊的话题。没有记者在，所以不必避讳，途中有人加入攀谈了几句，还交换了手机号。

“我回国以后换号码了，你记一下吧。”黄子韬一边说一边伸手等吴亦凡递过手机，这甚至不是个问句。

吴亦凡将手机递过去顺势接过对方的，在他输入时瞥了一眼，跟刚才往别人手机里输的号码不一样，惊讶地咦了一声。黄子韬笑眯眯地抬眼：“私人号码呀。”

吴亦凡怔忡一瞬，而后自嘲般咧了咧嘴，默不作声地删了已经输入的几个数字，换成私人号码。

“你在这儿是不是还得待几天？”黄子韬问。

“对，后天有活动。”

“真好。”黄子韬没头没尾地回了这么两个字，转身将胳膊支在栏杆上撑住下颚，朝吴亦凡这边偏头，嘴角是向上弯的，不知是笑还是单纯因手掌的支撑动作牵动了脸颊。

 

我曾经无数次试想过重逢，是视而不见还是暗含硝烟。

没想到至今仍遗留着十九岁的后遗症，只挨近了就觉得安心。

真好。

 

他们依然不提过去也不提未来，明知即使全副武装也可能被狗仔抓到却仍乐于见面，有时候聊所有事情，有时候又什么都不说，一杯咖啡或红茶就能面对面坐上一下午。

见面的频率很低，他们不特意为对方更改行程，算来已经过了大半年，见面次数一只手就能数的过来。

事情过去了太久，记者已经不再抓住一切采访机会询问他们的关系。黄子韬在微博搜自己名字，有时候会看见营销博拿他和吴亦凡做比较，评论里粉丝仍然争锋相对。

哑然失笑。

其实他们现在的关系没有那么糟糕，而过去，过去也没有那么好。

非要比较的话，黄子韬更喜欢现在。过去他有太多不切实际的肖想，青涩莽撞差点儿不顾一切地表明心意，可笑地认真幻想过未来，且笃定他们并肩站立足以抵抗外界诘难。

现在情形就简单的多，且不说他们安稳地止步于朋友，单看性别也够麻烦的了。AO是天作之合，AA令人担忧，至于AB——浪费资源，不稳定，不匹配，不会长久，这是大多数人的评价。

事实也确实如此。

发情期信息素的诱惑力远远大于虚无缥缈的爱情。本能啊，很难抗拒的。

黄子韬试图去想那是一种什么样的感觉，无法抗拒地被吸引，是不是像凌晨收工后路边的烧烤摊，连续一个月高强度工作后的短暂假期，又或者，低头啜饮咖啡的吴亦凡。

 

吴亦凡着实被他的性别惊讶到了，黄子韬自嘲地耸肩：“我也没想到，不过性别对我来说不重要。”

还是吴亦凡认识的黄子韬。

 

黄子韬顺着这话题下去问吴亦凡的信息素是什么味道，带着一点点私心和雀跃，语调却是假装不经意的平稳。

“你喜欢什么味道？”吴亦凡反问。

黄子韬抬手让他闻手腕的香水味，咖啡，茉莉，青橘树枝，酸甜发涩，即便浓郁也不刺鼻。

“嗯，我信息素就差不多是这个味道。”吴亦凡一本正经地评价。

“……不要脸。”

 

会面是忙碌工作中难得的喘息时刻，黄子韬偏爱甜食，咬着奶茶吸管整个人都漫出甜软气息。有一搭没一搭地聊天，吴亦凡晃神地想起曾经合作过的女星也有一位是类似这样甜软的信息素，工作时顺势暧昧了几天，不过到最后也没能发展什么，他兴致缺缺，对方也不纠缠，绯闻掀起的波澜恰到好处为作品造势。

思绪兜兜转转又顺视线落回黄子韬身上，对方也笑吟吟地回看，颊上居然有浅浅的酒窝。

“你是不是胖了。”吴亦凡说。

黄子韬敛了笑意拧眉看他，奈何嘴里珍珠还没咽下，等到嚼完才急忙开口反驳：“怎么可能，你才胖了。我最近都有按时健身的好不好，再过两个月给你看八块腹肌。”

吴亦凡显得心不在焉，顿了好几秒才回话：“那你少喝两口奶茶。”

如果这样甜软的气味是黄子韬的信息素就好了。

如果他是O就……

还是算了吧。

不知道得被多少人惦记上。

 

像是暗夜行路突然见到光，小心翼翼，呼吸都想放慢，为了将这一刻留得更久。

 

吴亦凡的视线越过黄子韬看窗外的行道树抖落两片树叶，再回神的时候面前人头一点一点的，支着脸的手一滑眼看脑袋就要撞上桌面。吴亦凡伸手捞一下，惊醒了他，眯眼打一个长长的呵欠，呢喃道真好，看见你就困了。  
吴亦凡愣住，再一瞧，他黑眼圈好深，见他昨日的活动照片竟然没能察觉，是被精致妆容和修过的图影响了判断力还是自己太不仔细。

本应早点发现的。

“这么困还出来干嘛，回酒店睡觉吧。”吴亦凡有点气恼。

黄子韬抿唇沉默了一下，示弱般地放软音调：“我没想到会打瞌睡……最近有点，失眠。”

他的新片被传言打压，排片和票房都不如人意，前些日子消停了些的大把黑粉借势再起，刚结束的高密度活动和演唱会也耗尽心神。

他们之间只隔这么一张桌子，周围甚至没有别的人，可是吴亦凡不确定自己能不能走过去，靠近他，像四年前一样拥抱，告诉他没关系，不用一个人承担。

二十四岁的他的男孩不像十九岁那么单薄纤细，他示弱是不希望发生冲突，不是为了讨要一个拥抱和安慰。

可是吴亦凡那么想要亲吻他。


	2. Chapter 2

最后还是在吴亦凡的强硬要求下一同往黄子韬入住的酒店走，后者困得晕乎乎晃悠着脑袋，说话也软软的。

“你送我干什么我又不是不认识路，不怕被人拍到啊。”

嘴上这么说，却没有什么制止吴亦凡的行动。

“跟你多待一……”

吴亦凡话没说完，被拐弯处窜出来的人狠狠一撞，对方毫不减速地冲进身后小巷，吴亦凡眼神一冷，将口罩摘下试探着吸了口气。果然——

对方攻击性极重，穿过小巷是宽阔的主干道，隐约能闻到奶油般甜腻的omega信息素且愈发浓重。思忖一瞬后吴亦凡再次带上口罩压低帽檐，低声跟黄子韬叮嘱了声“在这儿等我一下”然后跟进巷子。

当街发情的omega吸引了周围好几个alpha，好在已经有人报警，吴亦凡原本也没打算过于接近，隔了段距离见事态已经得到控制当即便折了回去。黄子韬还有点发懵，跟着朝巷子里走了两步，被折回的吴亦凡拉住手腕牵回去，完全不清楚发生了什么，只能看见吴亦凡眉头紧皱眼神凌厉，将他手腕捏的发疼。黄子韬想了想，什么也没问。

到酒店顺便点了晚餐送回房间。吴亦凡没什么胃口，也不知怎的话都不想说，一顿饭吃得沉闷，索性开了瓶酒。伏特加刚没过杯底冰块他就想喝，被黄子韬直勾勾地盯住不得已放下杯子。

“今天怎么了你，”黄子韬往酒杯里兑了点果汁，“纯的别了吧，还是你想在这儿过夜呀。”

吴亦凡抿了口酒。“刚才路上有个o发情了。”

黄子韬愣了愣。

“噢，”他这么应声，然后没了下文。

他什么也不能回应，甚至不理解这种感觉，只能从吴亦凡一路紧锁的眉头和比平时更甚的少言寡语中体会到一点。

“走吧，”黄子韬轻声说，明明在笑却似乎没什么表情，笑意只上唇角不达眉梢，“找个omega去吧，这方面我不懂，不过你应该有办法。”

 

他只站在那儿，天花板下面的吊灯光线从背后照过来，眼睛很亮，嘴角也是上翘的，其他地方倒是看不清楚，捏着酒杯的手指骨节分明，精瘦的感觉一直延续到手腕，是在用力吗。

先前发情的omega给吴亦凡带来的影响还在，alpha没有固定的发情期，但是面对omega冲动在所难免，更何况还是发情的。

 

躁意横冲直撞试图寻找一个出口，终于冲破吴亦凡的舌尖进入黄子韬的嘴，吞吃入腹般的亲吻，扣住后脑勺紧紧压制住，越往里越清甜，还是他的少年。

 

黄子韬不反抗，任他非常努力地将舌头往自己喉咙里探，这就是吴亦凡的接吻技术？黄子韬不信他这么莽撞直白，只道那所谓的omega信息素对alpha的影响可真大，而他现在在替代谁，在扮演什么角色？

纠缠到床上时黄子韬仍然显得发懵，吴亦凡又狠狠啄一口他艳红的唇瓣，认认真真地念他的名字，韬，黄子韬，韬儿。

黄子韬想起过去，他在韩国的艺名和真名同音，真好。过去他说，Tao，我最喜欢Tao。现在仍可怀缅下这句话。

有点疼，被吴亦凡咬了下唇珠，黄子韬收紧了搂住他腰的手，把自己更加揉进他怀里。

床头有安全套，吴亦凡挑挑捡捡地摸了俩，拿到黄子韬眼前：“草莓还是葡萄？”说完没等人回答就急切地直接拆了一个，“算了，都一样，反正只是润滑。”

他将包装袋里湿漉漉的润滑液抹上性器，剩下的随指尖往人身体里送，橡胶套则直接扔下了床。他知道自己有点儿不清醒，可更知道眼前人就是心上人。

他们的关系不是一场突如其来的欲望催生的性爱就能理顺的，但是此刻宁愿被下半身支配，让精神得以喘息片刻。

吴亦凡舔弄黄子韬的后颈，一小片皮肤被吮得发红，就算没有腺体在那儿。

亲吻舔咬吮吸啃。

极尽所能。

“我听说他们omega有特别的香味。”黄子韬冷不丁冒出一句话。

吴亦凡动作一顿。

“对。”

“你觉得我呢，跟他们比怎么样，是不是什么味道都没有？”

“你很好闻，”吴亦凡慢慢地接话，“但是我也喜欢他们的味道。”

每个字他都懂，连在一起也听得清楚明白。他大声呻吟，好像呻吟等同于快感，身体贴合尽力容纳A的尺寸，感受体内柱状物凹陷与凸起的纹路。不是很疼，也绝非舒服，只觉得酸胀又磨人，进出时蹭得内壁发麻，抽出来一半嫌空虚，完全没入又顶的太深，连带着胃都觉得撑。

一会儿又安静下来，呼吸声放轻，只剩交合处的细微水声和囊袋臀肉碰撞声响。是谁说男人是下半身生物，骗子。不然黄子韬怎么这会儿还能想起十九岁，不然吴亦凡又怎么会下意识地比较此刻身下的人和曾经的那些男人女人。

心里柔软到压一压能陷进去一小块儿，下身却是机械的深深浅浅的抽插。如果吴亦凡有一个爱的人，那么那个人一定是黄子韬。一边是心理上的甜涩交织，一边是纯粹酣畅淋漓的性爱，当真放到天平上比一比，他也不知道孰轻孰重。

吴亦凡毛毛躁躁又坏脾气的22岁黄子韬偏生黏人又爱撒娇，等到吴亦凡再长大些，A在性格方面的软属性发育成熟，开始期待有人软软糯糯地依赖自己时，他却不再如此了。

他们并不天生契合，就连性爱快感都是心理大过身体。B紧致的甬道完全不适合容纳A的傲人巨物，而吴亦凡渴望更多。黄子韬整个人被割裂成两半，分明后穴吞吐得很勉强，呻吟却放浪得像个发情的O。Aplha便也当做不知道他疼似的，掐住腰胯狠狠操干。甬道没分泌出多少肠液，几乎只靠一点可怜的润滑剂来保持湿润，越往里越紧越，龟头被挤压得发疼，可是粗长茎身还是一记一记钉入占领填满每一寸缝隙，射在最里面。

 

最先出声的是吴亦凡。

“你知道我们没办法继续了吧。”

“说什么呢，”黄子韬噗嗤笑了，“我们哪开始过。”

他要专心于创作音乐，要完成梦想。而他要演戏，唱歌，在各种不那么正式的场合和随便什么O搅和在一起没头没尾地来一场以性为主的恋爱。直到差不多合适的年纪遇到差不多合适的人然后各自长久稳定，如果再有采访让他们回忆过去，就说少不更事时争吵过，后来和解了，现在私下仍是朋友。

 

十九岁时没办法说出口的话，难道现在也不可以吗。

 

“那我们开始吧。”

“好啊，悄悄地在一起。”

这时候说话倒开始不过脑子了，吴亦凡也开始笑，一边笑一边伸手把旁边人眼睛边上的泪珠抹掉，也不知道是刚才疼得哭了还是怎么的。太麻烦的事不愿去想，干脆信口开河：“我们不是早就悄悄在一起了吗。”

“那我们继续吧。”

继续字面意义上的在一起，继续私下会面，假装不知道对方其他短暂的情人，在该接吻拥抱的时刻报以微笑，假装我们不能在一起的原因是我不爱你你不爱我，而不是不合适也不敢。

十九岁时没能做到的事，一辈子也做不到。

 

空气凝固，层层叠叠压迫过来扼住喉咙。

吴亦凡只要微微偏头就能看到对方眉眼，不过不用去看也知道他很好看，正好是他喜欢的好看。

甘心吗。

长久的静默后吴亦凡说话。

“可是我也希望早上能看到你睡在身边，我希望随时随地光明正大地拥抱你，我希望能向父母介绍你，我希望不在记者提问下难堪地回避，如果最后让我放开你的是本能，我不会甘心。

至少我想亲吻的人从来都只有你。”

 

黄子韬总觉得自己在黑暗里走，他确定自己的目标在前面，虽然什么也看不见。有人喝彩也有人谩骂，有人扔石头，躲不开被砸中了就自己揉一揉再站起来。他一边告诉自己一边告诉别人：除了梦想其他我什么都不在乎。  
久而久之自己也就相信了，除了梦想什么也不在乎，什么也不需要。

十九岁？一个荒唐的梦。谁没天真过谁没犯过错。到底只是不见棺材不落泪。

他声音干涩，先前放肆性爱的后遗症，不过他还是尽力做出放松随意的样子。“那其他人呢吴亦凡。吴亦凡。我会忍受不了他们的。所以你能忍受没有别人吗。”

“我不知道。”吴亦凡不停地在帮他擦眼泪，擦着擦着又想笑了，“还是这么爱哭啊。”

转移话题，真是狡猾。

“你的答案不对，”黄子韬捉住他的手放到嘴边上亲了一口，上面沾着的泪水咸涩，“说点好听的吧。”

吴亦凡用手指一点一点描摹他的唇形良久，久到黄子韬甚至闭上眼想睡了。真困啊。独自前行的这几年最好让吴亦凡学会了委婉，他该趁他睡觉时离开，而不是让他等到一句对不起。

吴亦凡不合时宜地想起过去。回忆这种行为总显得有点懦弱。一切开始之前他们青涩地互相试探，打着兄弟名义做过于亲密的事，一边打打闹闹搂搂抱抱一边克制心跳，怎么戳破了心思的？噢，他喝了酒。没醉，权当壮胆。

他有点想念过去了——这想法更加懦弱了些。他总不能一直这样下去。既然黄子韬就在他面前，不如选择相信他。

翻翻找找从回忆里刨出那颗落在过去的心，怦怦跳动的频率与带着些许酒味儿的第一次接吻一致。吴亦凡把心放回黄子韬手里，相信他愿意接受，也相信自己不会再丢弃或者收回。

吴亦凡凑过去亲亲他，声音轻缓且坚定。

“给我个机会。”

 

FIN


End file.
